


The Anonymous Collection

by Alex_Amy_T



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Amy_T/pseuds/Alex_Amy_T
Summary: Just a bunch of, admittedly pretty dark, snippets my brain dumped.





	The Anonymous Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Still figuring out how this works, bear with me.

The Cat and the Wolf  
It was raining.  
Two men are standing in the rain. One is a murderer; the other, the victim. Both are well aware of their roles, and both seem at peace despite them.  
They're standing in a garden, staring up at the old stone mansion covered in vines before them. In one of the high, arching windows, a single burning candle can be seen.  
The murderer is in jeans, converse, and an old grey hoodie. His hands are in his pockets and his hood is up. The hilt of a switchblade is visible in his right pocket. His thumb is tapping it.  
The victim is in an expensive, dark grey suit, a white shirt with a crisp collar, and black dress shoes, the only splash of color his red tie. He's holding a briefcase in one hand, and an umbrella in the other. He offers the umbrella to the murderer. The murderer declines.  
The sky darkens. Lightning flashes, followed by rolling thunder.  
This is supposed to last until Thursday, the murderer says. I don't see why that applies to me, the victim thinks.  
You can keep my umbrella if you like, he says.  
No, thank you, the murderer replies, I've got my own.  
There is a pause, and the only sounds are the rain and thunder.  
I never should have gotten involved in this, the victim says, softly, suddenly, I always knew it would end up like this, somehow.  
What we do isn't for everyone, the murderer agrees, But I have a question, if I may.  
Shoot, the victim says. Isn't that ironic, he thinks.  
If you knew it would end like this, why did you start it?  
The victim turns to look at the murderer. I think you know, he says. Another pause, and the victim faces the mansion again.  
Yes, I think that I do, the murderer says, slowly, ponderingly. Both of them are quiet.  
Abruptly, the candle goes out. Lightning flashes twice.  
Between one flash and the next, the victim is on the ground. Both the victim's briefcase and the murderer are gone. A patch of red grows on the victim's chest, staining the tie a darker shade of red. The umbrella rolls away, dropped and forgotten.  
The sky lightens.  
The rain stops.


End file.
